


Marked

by UnknowableLegend



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is not a model, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Modern day magic, Plagg might be to, Tikki's in this one., magic marks, unjust laws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknowableLegend/pseuds/UnknowableLegend
Summary: The seven Miraculous symbols have reincarnated throughout history since the beginning. These seven have been called the most powerful magics know to mankind.Adrien was born with Destruction's mark, declaring him the next Black Cat. His father hid him from the world and not a soul knows Destruction has returned.Marinette was born with the swirl of life on the back of her neck. Although her parents tried to hid her she was eventually discovered to be the next Ladybug(Previously Creation Trapped)





	1. setting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tale of Creation and Destruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733890) by [calliopestories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopestories/pseuds/calliopestories). 



> Merry Christmas.
> 
> Also you should totally check out the fic this was inspired by. It’s the same basic promt and set up but calliopestories’s is set in medieval times.

Adrien’s mark was on his lower back, the deadly black swirl. He was a Miraculous, the worst one, the one of the Black Cat.

Adrien never really thought of this as a bad thing. Although the stigma around Destruction was fear; he could never really come to fear his own powers. Yes, he was the reincarnation of the Miraculous of Destruction, but he came to the understanding that everything needed to end at some point. His father on the other hand sheltered him, registered him as unmarked, and kept his interactions with others to a minimum.

Fortunately, the powers of the Miraculous seemed to be dormant within Adrien, so no harm came to anyone he talked to. Gabrial’s position on the Council as a Priest was never threatened, and his business on the side never took a hit. The only thing that seemed to go wrong in Adrien’s life, was the disappearance of his mother.

Her disappearance was one of mystery and great scrutiny. She herself had held a powerful position on the Council. She had been expecting a promotion to Council High Priest. The Council themselves had noticed irregularities within her and Gabriel's homelife in their attempts to find them and Gabriel had barely managed to keep their findings from pointing to his son.

Even though there was clear correlation between Destruction and Mlle Agreste’s disappearance, Gabriel could not let anything happen to his son. Much less let anyone find out. His wife left to protect Adrien, Gabriel was sure, so he would keep up his end until they found her.

* * *

 

Adrien didn’t make it a habit to sneak out but he did so every once in awhile, just to get away from house when it became to much to bear. (or when he was craving something sweet.) Tonight though he needed some air. Away from his father, away from his rules, away from all the reminders that his life would never be the same. He needed to remember that change didn’t have to be bad.

So he left. Climbed out the window and the down the noticeable grooves he made in the wall a while back. Though the garden and down in the hole he created the first night he did this. His father thought his magic was dormant, Adrien knew better. He just had ridiculously good control over them; Maintained after an unfortunate accident with his game box.

Pulling his hood up over his face he ran across the street, trying his best to be unnoticeable. He made a stop in one of the small gelato shops and bought himself the flavor of cookie dough. He slowly finished it in a walk around the city before heading back a different way.

He came to a stop at one of the many churches in Paris. It’s beautiful, intricate, stained window ablaze in a way he had never seen before. It’s seven spires reached high into the sky. Instead of a cross above the archway was a golden, seven-dotted, beetle. A ladybug. This was a Sanctuary of the Ladybug. One of the few still left in Paris.

Adrien had seen this Sanctuary before, but it was usually in his car, driving by. Even then, it hadn’t had the ethereal feel it had tonight, like it was glowing. He looked around and noticed a white limo in the parking lot, a red, swirling pattern adorning its sides. _Ladybug_.

Adrien bolted inside.

Once Creation had been found the internet had exploded. Many speculations had been made, conspiracies explored, and rejoicing abroad. Adrien, however had focused on the small part of the outcry that asked where Destruction was. Confused, Adrien read on to learn that when there was Creation, there was always Destruction. They were connected. It was then that Adrien found out everything he could about the new Ladybug (there wasn’t much), but Adrien felt smitten. He had fantasies of meeting her, but he never thought he would ever get the chance.

Inside was full of people, almost overflowing. Someone sat at the organ, playing soothing music. There seemed to be a line of people that wound it’s way around the balcony, down the stairs then back up again. People sat in the pews, many excitedly talking to others, others crying, and some just sat quietly on the bench. Adrien took in the situation, then quietly made his way to sit down on the back pew. A man in a red hoodie next to him watching the proceedings with quiet contemplation.

“It’s a little crazy, isn’t it?”

Adrien snapped his head to look at the man. “What do you mean?”

“That all these people are willing to pay anything, just to have a Miraculous touch them.”

“I suppose.” Adrien sighed. “But her power is good luck. Some people just need a break.”

“Sure. I just hope the Priest knows what he’s doing.”

That seemed like the end of the conversation, but something about the way he said that left Adrien feeling off.

“What do you mean?”

“Magic always has some kind of a price. And magic like that. You abuse it and it’s going to backfire somewhere.”

“Isn’t that what destruction is for? To make sure it dosen’t backfire, and it’s not abused.”

“Do you see Destruction around here?”

“... uhh.”

“And besides. Who would want the Man of death around anyways? I came here for a reason, and it wasn’t to see Death on my doorstep.”

Adrien couldn’t help but think that he didn’t mind talking to him.

“I don’t know.” Adrien said after a minute. “I don’t know.”

Adrien didn’t go home, though. He sat in the pews until the announcement that Creation was headed home. It was then that he realized that she would be headed out the back door, so he stood and left.

Outside, her limo wasn’t there. Adrien didn’t know where it was or where it went. If he didn’t do something quick, she’d be gone and he’d have lost his chance. He glanced around, then after a moment closed his eyes.

He had never used his power this way, had never tried, had never wanted to. He had no idea what he was doing, or what would be the best thing to break. Their schuele, a shoe, cause a memory lapse? He finally latched on to something to break and broke it.

* * *

 

Marinette tried to keep her calm. She was always left in this state after a night of blessings. She hated these nights with a burning passion. It wasn’t that she hated giving blessings, it was the high priest that decided who got blessed with what. Most of the time she was fine with what he decided, but there was a enough of a difference of judgment that she shook with fury. Added to the fact that it was her power and she apparently got no say in it made her livid.

“Some of your blessings were not what they asked for, Mlle Ladybug.” The Priest reprimanded her.

“I am a Seer. I can judge when things aren’t meant to be.”

“Must I remind you that I am a Seer as well. And that you are still in training.”

Marinette looked away. She knew that arguing with him wouldn’t get her anywhere. He was stubborn and cruel. As much as she hated him she knew it would be better to simply bide her time.

“The Sanctuary relies on these blessings.-”

 _No, it dosen’t, you greedy liar_.

“It also needs a good reputation in order to function.”

 _No, it dosen’t. And two, I don’t want it to function_.

“Besides, giving bad blessings can lead to horrors unforeseen. Ones that I’m sure would devastate you if you found out about them.”

 _Good thing people will never suspect me then and I’ll never hear about it. And who are you to decide what I can hand_ -

CRack!

Marinette, the Priest, and their guards came to a stop, guns were drawn.

“... What was that?” The Priest asked.

“I dunno.” One of the guards answered.

“Then _find_ _out_!”

“Yes Monsieur.”

The guard took off forward and around the bend. Seconds ticked by before he returned.

“Well?” The Priest asked.

“The door’s broken.”

“Who broke it?”

“Don’t know, nobody was around.”

“You didn’t look hard enough.” The Priest snapped and shoved past the guard. He walked to the bend and stopped, face furrowing with confusion and anger.

Ladybug looked on then surged forwards. The minute she saw the door she stopped.

The first thought she had was ‘ _broken_ ’. And that’s what it was, broken. The floor leading up to the door was cracked. The doorknob had shattered into the wood door. A section of ceiling jutted downwards, which had caused the door to cumple on itself, twisting and folding. The archway had pinched itself in the middle, and the floor tiles had surged upwards. Whatever the reasons behind the destruction, the intent was clear. Someone wanted that doorway unassessable.

“Tried moving the rubble, anything. It’s all stuck in place. Like someone went crazy with super glue or nailed it down. That door won’t move an inch.”

“We have to get Ladybug out of here. Someone is clearly targeting her.”

“I don’t think so.” Marinette spoke up. Walking calmly towards the broken door.

“Look at this, Mlle Ladybug. Someone clearly-.”

“Didn’t want me to go this way. You said that you were a Seer as well, Priest. Is intent not the easiest to see?”

“They want you trapped. Now-”

“There’s not malice in this. Just desperation… Someone wanted to meet me.”

Marinette fixed the doorway as the Priest no doubt glowered at her for being right. She knew he was powerful enough to see what she had.

Once the doorway stood perfectly intact she turned to the Priest, silently asking if she was wrong. The Priest let little of his irritation though but she could still feel it bubbling under the surface.

“Good job Mlle. I see your training has done you well. But just so we’re clear, you should not treat something like this lightly. Especially since you don’t know who did it. Let us hurry.”

He pulled her though quickly, and Marinette hopped out of her heels to keep up. Cutout heels hurt enough when you weren’t wearing them during a ‘chase’ of sorts. Her long red dress made it even harder to keep up. God, she hated these dresses; they were like a slap in the face.

She wondered who it was.

* * *

 

Adrien bolted around the corner to find Creation being guided into the car. He was too late.

“Wait!”

The Priest (Victor?) turned with a scowl to meet the intruder. Adrien felt a shiver of fear. First from Victor’s intimidation spells, second from the fear that he'd recognize him through his sweatshirt.

“Blessings are over, young man.”

“I know. I just want to talk.”

“What?

“Just for five minutes. Just talking, nothing else.”

Adrien wished again that he could make an aura. A lack of one was bound to incriminate him some way. He just hoped that his face showed enough boyish charm for him to at least say hello.

He glanced at Creation to see the door open and her head turned just slightly towards them. Her aura pulsing and swirling around indefinitely, like she couldn't figure out how to feel. What he could tell was that she was interested.

“Just five minutes. I only want to thank her.”

The Priest (Simon?) glared at him for a moment more, trying to gage his intent, before he sighed.

“I’m sorry. Any other night I would allow it but we just encountered a threat-”

“You’re most welcome for whatever you meant to thank me for. I hope you have a goodnight.” Creation said from her seat in the car.

The Priest turned around and shut the door and climbed into the front seat. “Goodnight, young man.” He said curtly and shut his own door.

The car then drove off, leaving Adrien alone and very annoyed. Granted it was his own fault. He should have held back a little, even if he felt Creation fix the mess he had made. Yet something about the way the Priest (Hector?) had slammed Her door left him feeling uneasy and upset. Thinking back he noticed Creation’s aura seemed almost angry.

So when the car turned the corner Adrien decided to follow it. He quickly began to displace the air around him to rocket himself forward and up to the rooftops. For the next half hour he jumped and dodged across the rooftops following the car until finally it rolled into a gated church-like mansion. There were other structures behind the church that the road led to. The car began to drive down the road and then shimmered out of sight.

Adrien moved to follow but stutered to a stop before he hit the barriers around the place. The same ones that had blocked Creation from view. He glowered at the barriers debating the best ways to bypass them without setting off the alarms. He was certain that just destroying the alarms would be the same thing as setting them off and he also didn’t want to permanently destroy their ability to notice something was wrong with their security system. That would cause more problems than solve. He also couldn’t do timed spells unless they were attached to something perishable.

He began pacing along the roof opposite to the church like his namesake. Trying to think of the quickest, and nicest way around when he saw a sleek black car shimmer into view. This car belonged to Adrien's father and sent the Black Cat running back home in a panic.

In the end, Adrien managed to just climb into his bed by the time his father’s car lights danced across him ceiling. A few minutes later his door opened and shut.


	2. Enter stage right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino are in this one. So is Chloe.

Adrien spent the night researching the internet again, trying to find anything about Marinette Dupain-Cheng as he could. He spent hours looking up anything he could find on her. Especially if it was about anything bad. He mostly found things about how she had started the Dark Ages or created the Black Plague, even though she hadn’t even been around then. Conspiracies on how she had started the World Wars. It wasn’t until nearly four in the morning that he came across the Ladyblog.

The Ladyblog an anonymous anti-Priest blog about Marinette’s ‘imprisonment’ and previous homelife. It was rather startling to see the Magic Counsel so slandered and belittled. He knew that the Counsel was the reason he couldn’t tell anyone about his Mark, and why he wasn’t allowed to go to school. Yet he could never have expected the lengths at which the Counsel went to to control the Miraculous.

It startled him so much so that he went to the Counsel’s main page to check if their really were laws that give the Counsel control over things like his mail. That took some digging too, but he saw that the Ladyblog was right. It turned out that Adrien was breaking the law by living with his father as a minor. The Counsel should have complete control over where he lived, what he ate, who he saw and what he read. His father ‘harboring’ him as he was could face life in prison for such a crime.

Adrien was livid.

He sat there fuming each new law defining Ladybug’s (and what should have been his) imprisonment adding fuel to the raging bonfire. Until he had a thought. If his own father could be imprisoned for life, what happened to Marinette’s parents.

Another hour of searching only told him that they had owned a bakery, that was now closed. That they had been imprisoned but were now released. And that they were honest and kind people, the kind of parents anyone would wish for. Where they were now, though, was anyone’s guess.

He began wondering who had wrote the Ladyblog. It was anonymous but whoever wrote it had deemed herself Marinette’s best friend. Chloe had also deemed herself Marinette’s best friend after she had been found to be Ladybug, but he also remembered Chloe complaining bitterly about Marinette Dupain- _ Cheng _ . Either way, She had gone to Chloe’s school.

 

* * *

 

He had promised Chloe a playdate today over at her hotel after school. But he also knew that Chloe liked to take her time leaving for whatever reason. So he had decided to wait for her outside with a finding spell.

It was one of those gaudy premade ones. The ones with protection spells to prevent it from being used to find things for inferior motives. The spells had prevented Adrien from using it properly and he had to destroy half of those spells before it worked like he wanted. Apparently it prevented finding out who people were on the internet, which seemed fair enough for him. He just hoped his driver didn’t tell his father.

It wouldn't have been even necessary had his father bothered to give him even a lesson on Seer theory. 

The horrible thing began to glow and Adrien quickly saw it was targeting a girl who was just leaving. He quickly broke the damn thing and threw it away. The girl in question had on a plaid shirt and jeans with cat eye glasses. He ran up to her.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” She mirrored back and Adrien felt the slight magic start to envelope him. She was a truth-seer.

Not Good.

He carefully schooled his thoughts and tried not to be conspicuous.

“You’re Creation’s best friend, right?”

Her magic immediately began more searching to the point that Adrien took a step back.

“Yeah, why?”

“Have you- What’s she like? Have you heard from her recently?”

The girl’s eyes narrowed. “No. I haven’t heard from her recently. The Priests restrict all contact.”

“Why? Dosen’t she- I mean- Is she dangerous?”

“Of course she isn’t dangerous. Marinette wouldn’t hurt a fly. Who are you anyways?”

Adrien put up his hands against the onslaught of truth magic. “Whoa, easy. I just saw her last night and she didn’t seem very happy so I did some research. You don’t want super powerful Enchanters upset, do you?”

The girl didn’t seem very happy with his excuse but at least her magic stopped prodding.

“Maybe they should’ve thought of that before they kidnapped her.” She sneered and made to strom off.

“So, who kidnapped her?” Adrien asked. “And what happened to her parents?”

“The Priests. And her parents moved somewhere safe. Now will you leave me alone.”

The girl stormed off and Adrien let her. He wouldn’t get anything more out of her. A boy behind him laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

“Don’t feel bad. It’s a touchy subject for her. My name’s Nino.”

“Adrien.” Destruction said and shook the new boy’s hand.

He was wearing a red cap with a blue shirt and headphones around his neck.

“Why are you asking about Marinette anyways? We used to get swamped leaving the school when she was just discovered but it’s toned down since then. You don’t really look like a reporter.”

“I’m not. I’m sorry about the paparazzi. I know how that feels. I’m just concerned I guess.”

“If you’re concerned that Marinette might turn bad, don’t be. She’s the sweetest person I know.”

“Heh. Thanks.” Adrien thought for a moment and decided to trust Nino. “But I was more concerned that she need help. And I’m worried about her parents. They were in jail for a bit there.”

“They moved somewhere safe.”

“Yes, but where? Do you know?”

Nino studied him for a moment. “No, I don’t. But why do you need to know?”

“I just think she deserves to know.”

Nino blinked at him. “How would you-”

“Adrienkins!” Chloe barreled into him and planted a kiss on his cheek. “You should have told me you were waiting outside for me! I wouldn’t have taken so long with Madam Bustier, and you wouldn’t have had to wait out here with  _ him _ .”

“It wasn’t so bad. Thank you, Nino.”

“Ugg. Whatever. Come on Adrienkins. Let’s go. I have a big surprise for you at daddy’s hotel.”

Chloe led him by the arm guiding him towards her limo. Adrien turned back to Nino and grimaced as he waved goodbye.

 

* * *

 

“So Adrienkins. I know that we had planned to go shopping but something came up and I was able to get us a seat in one of Daddy’s borging council meetings.”

“What!”

“I know it sounds horrible but Ladybug’s going to be there and I absolutely could not miss that. And don’t worry your pretty little head because I managed to get you a seat as well.”

“Chloe. How did you even convince your dad to let us in. Isn’t that stuff confidencial?”

“Oh, of course, we’ll be signed to secrecy. But it’s not even a supper important meeting anyways. Just giving out assignments and setting out Ladybug’s schedule. That’s why she had to be there. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you notice so that you could look all fancy, not that you need the time, unlike me. Not all of us can be perfect all the time, Adrien. Okay. I’m ready, let’s go.”

And with that Chloe was dragging Adrien out of her room and though the passages in the hotel towards the Priests meeting.

Adrien honestly didn’t mind his time spent with Chloe. He wished she could slow down every once and awhile and ask for his input on what they wanted to do, but she had always been there for him. She was a source of strength in his life. But it was times like these where she made him really wanted to tear out his hair and hug her all at the same time. They had gotten into a confidential meeting with the magic council, which was not a safe place for him to be. But it was also another chance to see her again.

All he could hope for is that the Priest that was with her last night didn’t recognize him. That none of them did.

 

* * *

 

Marinette stood wished she still had a phone. Even if she couldn’t actually call anyone on it she would at least have something to do with her hands. Something to distract her from the High Priest currently running her life.

The only reason she was here was to have Mayor Bourgeois see her. Besides that first introduction when she arrived she was ignored or shused. After all, you didn’t need someone’s input to plan their life anymore, did you.

The dam meeting was made worse by Chloe being there in all her glory. She had probably faked tears to her dad just to be around Creation. Something that Marinette would have laughed back in the day. And she was dressed to shine, black and white stripes and a yellow purse. Chloe was allowed a phone, and although they had refused to allow her to sit next to her she was still snapping pictures of her as much as she could.

Next to her sat one of the High Priest’s son. He was very much engaged into the discussion even if he never contributed. His father had seemed angry when he had entered the room with Chloe. Marinette suspected that Chloe had cancelled a playdate or something with him to be here. So he had come to.

Marinette had the strangest feeling she had seen him somewhere before.

“Any luck on the other Miraculous Holders, Gabriel?”

“The Butterfly seems to be active but I’m having trouble pinpointing his whereabouts. Still no change on the Bee and the Cat.”

‘What about you, Arthur?”

“About the same thing. Although I’m beginning to think the Cat’s active. It’s a little hard to pinpoint what Destruction’s doing. He can just destroy whatever you’re using to track him and I’ve had some messes in my lab. No telling if that’s him though. But there was the incident last night.”

For some reason Chloe’s friend suddenly seemed very interested with the countertop.

“So he’s starting to become active?”

“It seems so, but nothing concert yet.” Arthur concluded.

“In all fairness, typically when Black Cats start to become active they have a learning curve. It’s why they’re so dangerous. If the Cat is truly becoming active again it wouldn’t just target Arthur’s scrying circles.”

“Are you saying something else is going on?”

Gabriel face remained calm as he thought that through. Chloe’s friend looked like he might start laughing and Chloe snapped another picture. The Archpriest took pity on Gabriel.

“I suggest you two get together and see if you can find any evidence of that. You mentioned that you believed the butterfly to be active?”

“Yes. I’ve noticed activity in the eastern parts of France but nothing truly concert.”

“Have you anything to say to that Arthur?”

“No. That seems accurate with my findings.”

The Archpriest wrote something down. “That seems all we have to report on all the other Miraculouses. Anything to add, Mayor Bourgeois?”

“Just that it is imperative that we find Destruction as soon as possible. An untrained, undisciplined boy like that lose on the streets is a recipe for disaster. Especially if he’s starting to become active. I expect you to double your efforts to find the boy.”

“Consider it done. Might we go on to review Ladybug’s schedule?”

“Of course.”

“We wanted you’re permission to use the Catholic church on rue des Dunes for blessings on April 3rd.”

And so on until next month were it would be done all over again.

Marinette just wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some of chapter 3's scenes here since it was so short.
> 
> And no, Gabriel's not happy about hearing that the Black Cat has been active.
> 
> This also isn't meant to be this sad. It just kinda happened.


	3. Rising action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien introduces himself properly and then Marinette does some magic.
> 
> Also Tikki shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was quick, just 2 days after. Ahh. Don't expect that to happen again. It might, but don't expect it.

Chloe was in the bathroom helping Creation clean up her dress. The Hotel staff had given out small ice cream sliders at Chloe’s request and Marinette had managed to drop hers on her lap. Which was truly a tragedy for Chloe. Ice cream on Ladybug’s one-of-a-kind red gown! What if it stained!

“You have got to be more careful! You’re lucky that it’s coming out this easily. Ice cream can stain like you would not believe.”

“I get it Chloe. Thank you. For helping me get it off.”

“Well, I couldn’t let Ladybug go around with a stain on her dress? Could I?”

“You stained my clothes plenty of times before.” Marinette snipped at her.

“That dosen’t matter now anyways. After all, you’re Ladybug! Creation itself. Don’t you understand what a great honor that is? You can’t let yourself be bogged down by the past. Especially a past like Francois Dupont.”

“I enjoyed my time at Francois Dupont.”

“But now it will only drag you down. Trust me you’re far better off now. You have connections-”

“Do you want to trade places with me? I’d be more than happy to give you my spot on, well, whatever I’m on.”

Chloe looked conflicted for a moment. “They’d catch on. Now give a big smile for my instagram followers so I can tell them what great friends we are.”

“We’re not friends Chloe.” Marinette pushed the girl away as the photo went off. “We never were and we never will be. I was Ladybug in College and I’m Ladybug now. There is no difference between the two of us.”

“Oh please. Ladybug. You made it. The least you can do is be happy about it. Think of all the good you can do.”

“I can’t do anything! Chloe. I can’t do a single thing.”

Marinette folded into herself.

“Ladybug, I-”

“My dress is clean now. Thank you for your help. Please leave me alone.”

Chloe opened her mouth to say something than thought better of it and left. Glancing back once more before she shut the door behind her.

Marinette waited than breathed out slowly, bringing her hands in front of her. The palms of gloves were covered in small, slimy, foul smelling spots. She hadn’t meant to try and curse Chloe. Chloe may have deserved a lot of things but she didn’t deserve an immortal curse that wouldn’t kill her. The Lady Luck was glad for once of all the restriction spells the Priests cast around her. She was terrified at what she would have done if she was a full strength.

Then again, she wouldn’t have been in this situation had the Priests not come into her life.

The door opened and closed and Marinette braced herself for the Priests scolding. Instead a soft hands took hers.

“You didn’t hurt Chloe, and I made sure the Priests didn’t notice.”

To Marinette’s astonishment stood Gabriel's son, pulling off her gloves and being completely calm.

“You?”

“I’m Adrien. We’ve met before. Although you wouldn’t have recognized me them.”

There was silence as he began to pick off the slimy curses from her gloves.

“I tried to hurt Chloe.”

“Did you mean it?”

“..No.”

“Than don’t feel bad. Chloe’s a bit of a handful. Believe me, I know. I’ve wanted to curse her myself a number of times.”

“You’re...” Marinette shut up, not wanting to say who he was as he squeezed his palm around her mistake, making the dots vanish. “Who knows?”

“My dad knows. And now you do.”

“How come they don’t notice?”

He shrugged. “Here. I got you this.”

He held out a mug of ice cream.

“You didn’t get a bite out of your slider. And you can keep the mug.”

“Thank you.”

Adrien beamed. “Don’t mention it. Also, the Priests are ready to go. They’re waiting for you. I’ll show you out.”

“Thank you.”

He led her though the Hotel and she quietly ate on her ice cream. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant for Marinette, but Adrien seemed to want to fill the space with words but not knowing what to say.

They made it to the foyer where the Archpriest was waiting. He was looking with dismay at the falling rain outside. Marinette felt her spirit drop a little as well. Adrien rushed over to an ‘Employers Only’ room. Emerging a few minutes later with an umbrella.

“Here. Take this. It’s mine, so I don’t have enough for the rest of you. Sorry.”

Marinette felt her heart stop as thunder sounded outside.

 

* * *

 

The way back to the estates was quiet and uneventful as always. But Marinette’s heart hadn’t calmed down since that Adrien had laughed at the umbrella closing on her when she left for outside. She seemed to be in a haze as Camille gave her two hours off for study and training Tikki. She stumbled into her apartment and Tikki sang hello to her.

She had let Tikki out of her cage before she had caught up with herself.

“Oh Tikki, what’s wrong with me?”

The bird squawked and began to preen Marinette’s updo. Marinette’s Red Masked Conure used to be green with a red face. After a small incident she had gained an inch to her wingspan and turned red with a black face and black speckles on the wing tips. Thankfully the incident hadn’t hurt the poor bird, in fact it added to her vain nature.

“It dosen’t even matter does it? It’s not like I’ll ever see him again… Not that I’d want to see him again. Oh Tikki, what if I do see him again? What do I do?

“Sometimes Tikki I wish I could ask that cat in the archives. Or even a past me. I’m certain a past Ladybug dealt with something like this and figured out what to do about it.”

Marinette got up to pace, causing Tikki to squawk indignantly and land on the couch.

“I just wish I could do more. I’m so stuck and trapped. I don’t even have a clue how thay manage to keep me from creating a way out of here but somehow they do. It just boggles my mind. They don’t even teach me everything I need to know. Just enough to do blessings and that dosen’t require much knowledge does it.

“Do you think I could maybe sneak my way down into the archives without being noticed? Who am I kidding. They notice if I put a hand over the railing. I wish I had my own cat, or familiar, who could give me advice when I get stuck.”

Tikki flew off and circled the living room, landing on her perch. She took a breath and began to sign, a raspy sound that brought some comfort to Marinette’s stressful life. Marinette looked more closely at the happy bird.

“Maybe.” Marinette murmured and got up from the place on the couch where she had collapsed in languish earlier.

Creation’s study wasn’t very impressive. She had a bookcase that held more story books than study materials. There was a workbook on her desk and above it, on the wall, was her schedule for the month. As well as all the assignments her tutors had given her. Although my now she had gone through basically the same material three times. But there was a history book that had some useful information in it.

The book itself was titled ‘Creation Throughout the Ages” and detailed the accomplishments of every Ladybug known to the Priests. Which was quite a lot. Inside there were things that the public would most likely never know. It wasn’t particularly useful information for learning how to make spells but it had intrestioning tidbits. Or instance, it told of how one Ladybug had been paid a fortune by one pharaoh to have his pyramid unraidable. Even though people believe that the Fox had managed to still steal a few handfuls of gold around the fall of Rome.

The very first known thing that Ladybug did in this book was give Destruction a black cat, which was how he got his name; Black Cat. The interesting thing about this cat was that it was believed to be immortal, and it could talk. There was an insert at the bottom saying this cat could’ve been the inspiration of the Cheshire cat in ‘Alice in Wonderland’. The Archpriest was certain that the black cat downstairs, locked away in the archives was that very same cat.

Marinette reread the section again, trying to get as much information as she could out of it.

There wasn’t much but Marinette got the jist of it. (She hoped). It would just be like any other blessing Marinette figured as she went to grab the bird. She’s done knowledge blessings before. It would be fine, Marinette thought to herself as she cleared an area in the living and dragged Tikki’s perch to the middle. The Priests wouldn’t notice. She was supposed to be practicing spells anyway. And it wasn’t like she was escaping. They wouldn’t notice, Marinette thought more fiercely.

Tikki squawked, picking up on her master’s state.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Marinette said as powerfully as she could muster. Trying to put as much magic behind that statement as she could. The air crackled a little with the force of it. “You’re going to be fine.”

Evidently, Tikki did not think she was going to be fine and tried to fly back to her cage. Marinette went and moved the cage. She then got a washable marker (she wasn’t allowed any chalk) and began to draw circles on the floor. She only drew two, since she only knew two, both of which were for protection. She figured they would help keep Tikki, who was hopping around frantically in her cage, safe.

“It’ll be fine. The Priests won’t notice and you won’t get hurt. It’ll be quick and easy.”

The rain outside had begun to pour, it pounded on her balcony and against her windows. The air inside her apartment seemed to shimmer. It felt a little hard to breath.

Marinette took a deep gulp and and dug deep. “They won’t notice.” The magic seemed to change her voice yet keep it the same.

“You’ll be fine.” Marinette took another deep breath and dug deeper. “Just-”

Marinette closed her eyes and concentrated. The air really was shimmering now, almost folding in and around itself. Her fireplace lit up with dark red flames. Her lights shed rainbows and the floor and glowed brighter. Bread left on her coffee table began to toast and burn.

Tikki screeched, terrified. Her black spots suddenly lit up and turned white, her eyes taking on a blue tone. Marinette made a sound between a scream and a groan as everything seemed to reach its peak…

It was quiet. Disrupted by the harsh gasps of Marinette, bracing herself on the floor. The lights had gone out for now and the light of a rainy day fell across her. The lights flickered back on, the circles on the floor were gone. The couchs she had moved were back in their proper place. Only one slice of toast was still burnt, but only slightly. Her fireplace was out, back to its former glory of unuse.

Marinette found Tikki still in her cage, which was still where she had moved it. Tikki seemed unconcerned and calm, participating in her favorite activity of preening her wings.

Marinette sighed, than tried to stand. She felt as if she had just run a marathon. For the past month without stopping for anything. She pushed herself up unto one of the seats.

“Uggg.”

Marinette reached for the burnt toast, knowing she’d have to get up to get water. She wished the lights would go back out.

“It’s probably not a good idea to eat that.”

Strength and life seemed to find Marinette’s limbs again as she jumped out of her shell. The toast went flying. Her legs went skidding. After a rather hilarious moment of failing Marinette managed to catch the toast but fell down on her chin the the process.

“Are you okay?” The squeaky voice asked. Followed by the cage door opening and some wing flapping.

Marinette looked up at her bird which had cocked it's head in concern, looking down on Creation from her perch on the the coffee table.

“You can talk?” Marinette  gasped.

“Huh. Yeah. I guess I can.”

“So it worked?”

“Well. Something worked. I’m not sure what you intended though.”

“But you can help, though? You can help me get back home?”

“I.” Tikki squawked and ruffled her feathers. “I don’t think you’re home exists anymore.”

“What do you mean it dosen’t exist anymore.”

“I- I don’t- May I ask a question?”

“I- I suppose.”

“Who am I?”

“What?”

“What’s my name. Why am I here? What did you want from me? I’m a little confused as to my purpose.”

“You’re Tikki. You’re my pet bird so that I’d have a least one friend here.”

“Why did you do what you did to me?”

“I- Because I- I don’t know what to do. I need help, Tikki.” Marinette sobbed into her arms. “I know it wasn’t fair to you. I shouldn’t have done it.”

“No, No. Don’t feel bad.” Tikki flew up and landed on Marinette’s shoulder. “I know what my purpose is. Thank you. It may take some time for both of us to get used to this but I think it’s for the best.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I can see the past and I think it’s about time that Ladybug got her own familiar. Is there anything to eat?”

“Well, there’s this toast.”

“I don’t think either of us should be eating that.”

“Why not?”

“Well, it’s… It’s rather full of excess magic. You didn’t want anyone finding out that you did this spell, did you?”

“No.”

“Then I suggest you hide that. It’s prove.”

“Oh.”

 

* * *

 

After lots of water, lots of food, and a power nap Marinette was racing around the apartment (limping slightly) trying to find a place to hide the Magic Burnt Toast. She had been rushing from place to place until Tikki stopped eating long enough to help.

“I don’t know misdirection spells, Tikki!” Marinette whined at the suggestion.

“It shouldn’t be that difficult for you, even with those restrictions around you.” Tikki replied and then explained the basic concept.

“Won’t they still notice?”

“Only if you leave it out in the open. Fold it into one of the lights.”

“I don’t know how to do that.”

“Hmm. Oh, I know. Stick it in the dirt of your rose bush outside.”

“Won’t that hurt the plant?”

The bird giggled, which was one of the strangest things Marinette had ever seen. “Plants thrive on magic. There’s so much on the soil that it almost necessary for them to do so.”

“Oh.”

So Marinette carefully dug up her rose bush and buried the Magic Burnt Toast inside, then carefully repotted the plant. She walking back inside, slightly damp, to see Tikki stealing cookies.

“Hey! Those aren’t good for you!”

“Yes they are. You changed me. Now I can eat cookies.”

“Really.”

“Of course.”

Marinette glared. “You better not be lying to me.”

A knock came at the door. “Mlle. It’s time for your math lessons.”

Marinette squeaked. “Ah, yeah, I ah. Just let me get dressed!” She made wild hand gestures to Tikki to get back in the cage.

“Mlle. You know how Madame hates when you’re late.”

Marinette tore off the now completely ruined red gown that Chloe had tried so hard to save. She had a thought of sending it to her as it was as she rushed to her closet.

“I know! I know! I’m almost ready!”

She could hear the exasperated sigh from across the door. “Mlle.”

“Okay! Okay! I’m ready!” Marinette gasped as she threw the door open.

“Mlle.”

“Yes? I’m here.”

“Where are your shoes, Mlle.?”

 

* * *

 

“You’re grounded.” Gabriel stated as soon as he was alone with his son. With the exception of Natalie standing off to the side.

“I’m what?”

“You, Adrien Agreste, are grounded.”

“For what!”

“Using your magic.”

“I’m not allowed to use the gifts I was born with?”

“Adrien.” Gabriel began in a soft tone. “If the Magic Council finds out that you are here they will insist that you study in their estates. All of the freedoms you now enjoy will be stripped down, and you will make your mother’s sacrifice worthless. Not to mention everything else that could happen to us.”

Adrien looked away with his arms folded.

“You should have told me when your powers started manifesting, Adrien.”

With that he turned and walked out.

Adrien let the door close and listened as Natalie rattled off the customary rules he’d have to follow and new schedule changes. Then she left to.

Adrien sighed out and collapsed on his bed. After a moment he shouted out and hit his pillow. Than he calmed again.

“Why don’t you fight to keep me free but work to find the others.” He whispered into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Lots of magic in this one. Also Tikki shows up. I have to say that writing that magic scene was intense. Very much rising action.
> 
> Oh no Adrien's grounded. What's he gonna do now?
> 
> And yes. That was Plagg that was mentioned. Odd coincidence that in all places he could have been caught it just happened to be where his Miraculous was born. Huh. Weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can keep this down to only four chapters. The plots drawn out but by over-reactive imagination and need to make everything I do huge may add a chapter here and there.


End file.
